


[盾铁]《予取予求》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 盾铁。2000Fo贺文。竹马。憋太久黑了的大盾×被宠惯了的铁罐。情绪激动时会半兽化。“我很乐意照顾你，但我想换个身份。”“驳回所有拒绝。”





	[盾铁]《予取予求》

生病了还坐在电脑前琢磨工件图纸的改进方法，装着没听到敲门声，想着Steve以为他不在家就会直接离开的Tony被直接拿钥匙打开门的Steve盯着，沉默持续了一会儿直到Tony受不了心虚的先开口。没有多余的话，Steve一把抱起Tony，怕他头晕没敢用扛的。把人放到床上时动作很凶力道却是轻柔的，他展开被子三下两下把Tony裹起来，Tony都没来得及看他是什么表情他就转身出了房间。  
不知道是哪个叛徒泄露了消息。Tony裹在被子里好不容易才坐起来，他盯着前方咬着牙从所有知道他生病了的人里一个个排除过去，还没来得及排除完Steve就端着水杯捧着药片进来了。思绪被切断Tony转头视线跟随着Steve直到他坐在床边，将水杯和药片递给他。   
“太苦。”Tony皱着眉撇开头去，像之前无数次生病时做的那样，坚决的避过Steve递过来的药。他磨磨蹭蹭的好不容易才从包的紧紧的被子里探出来一条腿，搭在Steve的腿上。  
大约是从五天前开始，Tony发现Steve在避着他。从小到大二十多年，几乎每次闹别扭都是Tony先开始，再由Steve来结束。就算是Tony做错了，只要他开口，Steve永远都是摇摇头叹口气，事情就翻过去了。  
可这次的别扭很反常，反常到不该用“别扭”来称呼，而该用“矛盾”。别扭远远没有这么难解决，在三次蹭到Steve身边主动找他说话后情况依然没有好转，秉承“事不过三”的原则Tony也不找他了，直到现在五天过去。  
再不想承认，Tony也知道Antarctic半认真半揶揄的“你被Steve宠惯了”有那么点正确，只有一点。这五天来吃饭不准时休息不准时什么都不准时，到饭点了还在忙就放弃吃饭，结束了工作时已经不饿了就干脆不吃了。胃病没有犯，感冒病毒倒是来犯了。难受的时候在Steve不在的群里吐槽了一下，休息了一会儿再起来工作时，Steve就来了。  
“先把药吃了。”Steve沉默了一会儿才开口。“你终于肯说话了？”Tony转头看着他似笑非笑，“不用嗯敷衍我了？”  
“先把药吃了再说。”Steve眼神闪了闪，手指捏着药片递到他嘴边。“不，你先说。”Tony往他身边贴了贴避开药片：“你先说为什么不理我。”  
“你先把药吃了，过后你想听什么我都跟你说。”Steve叹了口气。他伸手环住Tony的腰，他已经从被子卷里钻出了上半身。  
“没有讨价还价的余地，鸡妈妈。”Tony拿准了Steve对他没有办法，另一条腿也搭了过去，他要是再靠过去一点就是一个很暧昧的姿势，像他坐在Steve腿上。  
Steve面上没有表现出什么异样，头顶却是突然冒出一对狮耳。Tony抬头看看他的耳朵还在想Steve为什么会情绪激动，就被Steve剥出被子放在了腿上。  
Steve将药片含在嘴里，Tony还不明所以的时候他就喝了一口水接着将唇印在Tony的唇上，舌尖推着药片进入Tony口中。吞咽的动作是不自觉的，对苦味的感知被震惊压了下去，他被Steve纠缠着舌头，直到无法呼吸才被放开。他喘着气看着Steve脑子转不过弯来，天才的大脑终于是当了机。  
“你想我说什么？”Steve看着Tony，狮尾拍了拍床沿。  
事情要分先来后到，但也要分轻重缓急。Tony一瞬间回过神来明白了什么，他没有先开口询问Steve为什么要亲他，而是快速回想着五天前发生了什么。  
“你不记得的。”Steve明白他在做什么，他尾巴不自然的甩了甩，语气越来越急躁尾巴也甩的越来越快力道越来越大，床沿被抽的啪啪作响：“你永远不会记得和别人说了有多暧昧的话做了有多暧昧的动作，因为在你看来那无所谓。”  
“可是于我而言很有所谓。”Tony一抬头就看到Steve的眼神已经完全暗了下来，他眼神的定义根本就不是平常的温柔温和宽厚，它阴暗而富有攻击性。Tony一瞬间想起来Steve根本就不是什么温和大猫，他是顶级食肉动物是草原之王，而现在依照本能去逃跑已经来不及。  
“我很乐意照顾你，但我想换个身份。”他环牢了Tony的腰身，捏着他的下巴温柔但强势的要他看着自己。  
“驳回所有拒绝。”

他将Tony压在床上，性器推挤开贴上来吸附着它的穴肉，直直进到最里。Tony嘴上确实是在用都湿了软了发着哑的声音骂着脏话，但他的猫尾巴正缠着Steve的手臂，缠缠绵绵的不肯放开，出卖了他自己。  
Steve没有心思去说“Language”，事实上他没有心思去想除了怎样把Tony操出眼泪以外的任何事情。他喘着气手掌覆在Tony的手上五指扣住手指间的缝隙，另一只手掐着Tony的腰身辅助自己顶撞的动作。Tony低着头被操的压不住叫出了声，先前反抗的动作被暴力镇压下去，到现在他已经想不起要反抗这回事了。  
“开始喜欢了吗？”听到了渐渐响起来的水声，他低头吻着Tony的耳朵。猫耳朵敏感的很，碰一下就要一动避开他的亲吻。Tony被他撞的身子前倾，又被握着腰往回拉再次被操进最深处。他抖着身子张着嘴，泄出来的全是喘息与呻吟。  
“你闭嘴...”Tony受不了的闭上眼。道德标杆在床上讲出这种话总让人有种违和感，却又莫名其妙的有感觉。他以为Steve在床上会一直沉默，只会在射精时有一声性感到极致的喘息，没想到他说起骚话来根本跟他不相上下，甚至因为从来没有见到过Steve这样的一面，他兴奋的不行也羞耻的不行，听了几句耳朵就想缩起来不听他说话，Steve却偏偏要附在他耳边开口。  
Steve是真的大，穴口被撑到极致，穴道被彻底塞满。无法否认在他刚插进来的时候是无比煎熬的，但身体适应后，就开始欣喜若狂的迎接巨物的进犯，恋恋不舍的挽留着。每次进入Steve都能顶到最要命的那一点，Tony爽的受不住掉着眼泪几乎是在求饶要他慢一些轻一些，但越不行越是要行。  
“想起来五天前你做了什么吗？”Steve将Tony翻了过来，性器抵着穴心研磨一圈，爽的Tony发出一声抽噎，本能的横起手臂挡在眼前挡住自己哭红了的眼睛。Steve牵过他的手让他环着自己的脖子，手穿过膝弯抱住他的大腿，固定好他的同时能更好的施力。Steve永远是能让人安心的存在，习惯了他的气息Tony本能的攀紧了他的肩背抱紧了他，身子抖个不停。  
“你欺负人...”Tony的声音发着颤，染满了哭腔与水意，柔软的不可思议。“你都说过了我不会记得...你还、你还问我...”他被顶的顿了一下，泄愤似的咬上他的肩膀。猫的牙齿远没有狮子锋利，Steve小心着怕自己咬伤了他的同时，Tony就算用力咬最多也就是破点皮。Steve肌肉强度太高，Tony朦朦胧胧之间看到自己甚至连手臂上都是已经发红的Steve的齿痕，恨恨的挠着Steve的背。  
“那我带你回忆一下。”Steve箍着Tony的腰抱着他一下坐起，重力与惯性让Tony含着他的性器再次重重坐下去。Tony眼眶里滚着的泪水一下子落了下来，他抱着Steve的脖子被他顶的起起落落，尾巴缠住了托着他屁股的Steve的手臂。  
“五天前，你向Anderson抛媚眼，和他开含意暧昧的玩笑。你明明知道他对你有意思，你为什么不离他远一些？”Steve狠狠一撞，他粗喘着咬了咬Tony的嘴唇：“我受不了，我真的很受不了。我没有你想象的那么高尚，这样的情景出现在我的梦里不知道多少次了。”  
“我吃醋，然后我把你压在床上，接着我操进你身体里。我想的快疯了Tony。”他的尾巴缠上Tony的纠缠在一起互相摩挲，似乎主人的心情也影响了它们。  
“你从来没有想过我是什么感受。我无法忍受只做一个朋友，就算竹马发小比普通朋友等级高了不止一点点，我仍然无法忍受。”  
“我用陪伴使你习惯有我在的生活，可每次我想要用冷落迫使你明白我的意思，你都不懂我真正的意思。可只要你看我一眼我就没办法硬下心...”  
“你已经成功了。”Tony捧着他的头用嘴唇堵住他未完的话，“这五天没有你我根本不知道该怎么生活，我需要你Steve，无论是作为鸡妈妈，还是作为男朋友。”  
难以言喻的狂喜，在Tony能够反应过来之前Steve已经兴奋的不成样子。本就晕乎的脑袋被情欲这么一泼，他只来得及疑惑怎么屁股里的东西突然不动了，就被抱起来用被抱着的姿势操的叫出了声。

予取予求，给予他所索取的，给予他所要求的。而当被索取被要求的是爱时，Steve温和的笑起来，道出掩藏了十多年的爱的剖白。

  
[END]


End file.
